Fighting Back
by IAimToBeOdd
Summary: Sometimes the only thing you can do when you're broken and bent it fight back. Artemis finds her old friend, Robin falls for her, and something bad's going to happen. WARNING: Contains swearing, Spitfire, SuperMartian, Aqualad/Rocket, and insanity! Zatanna is in this but will not be introduced immediately. Be patient young grasshoppers...
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis POV**

I walked out of the Zeta tubes furious.

Kid Idiot just loves comparing me to Red frickin' Arrow. Well guess frickin' what? I'm not Red Arrow!

I think back to when it was easy to have friends, even if they weren't that good. As a kid at Gotham North I had two really close friends. Now one of them, Hector, hates me because she thinks I betrayed her by going to a new fancy crap school. Now my only friend was Ace.

Ace is a tough young girl, about 13, with an attitude. She has a black belt in every martial arts there is, is clever like a fox, and her looks are pretty deceiving. She has thick black hair that goes down to her shoulders, not that you would know because it's always in a ponytail, bangs covering her eyebrows, and intense brown eyes that can read emotions and people easily. She is also a human hero, but I haven't seen her in a while.

I walk home quickly, as soon as I'm at the complex and about to walk in a voice stops me.

"Hey, 'Miss. Can you help me out?"

The voice was weak and quiet, but familiar. I nocked an arrow at the general area of the voice.

"C'mon Arty, please?"  
>"Step into the light."<p>

A girl walked out. She was about 5" 2', cuts across her face, a knife in her hand, and some familiar attributes. She was wearing blood stained clothing that was supposed to be black and white. Her shirt covered her neck, but was sleeveless. It was white on the left side, black on the other. She wore grey leggings that were made of a rough material, it seemed to be steel. But I knew it couldn't be, it was something she had created herself. Her black boots were steel tipped and were up to her shins.  
>The most familiar thing about her was her hair. It was black, thick, in a ponytail, and had bangs covering a nasty cut on her forehead. Her lips, which were usually in a smirk, were now pulled into a half-smile.<p>

"Ace." I whispered  
>"Hey, 'Miss." She responded softly<br>"W-what happened?"  
>"I was in Bialya and I got attacked by this guy in black. I don't think it was on purpose, kinda looked like Kid Flash if I had to say. So how's your work with the Justice League going?"<br>I sighed, "Kid Mouth is being an idiot, Superboy is still hot, Miss Martian is still perky, Robin is still a troll, and Aqualad is still Aqualad."

She grinned, "Funny you named Kid Flash first, hmm."  
>I blushed, "Do you want help or not?"<br>"Oh yes, I'm eternally grateful, now can you put your arrow away?"  
>I grinned, "Sorry."<br>"Well where are we going? We can't go to your house. Your mom will probably go crazy at the fact that I got hurt."  
>I bit my lip, "Let's go to the Justice League."<br>Her smile faded, "You still haven't told them about your dad."  
>"They can't know."<br>"Fine then. Take me to the heroes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Robin POV**

I listened to KF rant about how stupid 'Mis was, for 30 minutes.

I might have zoned out but what did get my attention was the computerized voice announcing Artemis's arrival.

"Hey guys? I need some help!"she shouted

KF started to quiet down.

"With what?" I asked, curious

As KF and I walked over we saw her with blood on her hands.

"What the hell happened?" shouted KF  
>"Not my blood, we need to let my friend in." she looked at me, knowing I knew how<br>"Fine, name?"  
>"Ace."<br>"Age?"  
>"13."<p>

That caught my attention. I wonder who this girl is... She is my age, so how did she know Artemis?

"OK she should be able to enter the Zeta tube with no problem now."  
>"Thanks, Rob."she said as she texted her friend<p>

**"Ace: B10"**

A girl entered. Only an inch shorter then me. But she was beautiful. She had short black hair pulled back into a ponytail, slightly Asian features(A/N She is half Japanese, the rest American) bangs, and dark burning eyes. She had cuts and bruises all over and a peculiar outfit that looked almost familiar.

Kid Mouth was the first to talk, "Hey I remember you!"  
>She gave him a glare so scary it would make Batman run for the Batmobile, "Yeah, you attacked me."<br>Artemis looked at KF and rolled her eyes, "Don't worry he couldn't hurt a fly."

Ace smirked at this.

"So, um, how do you know Artemis?"I asked  
>She stared at me, "What Boy Wonder's lost his tongue? Well if you must know, we knew each other as kids. She was the one who saved me from, well I've said too much."<br>"Or not enough."

She looked at Artemis and Artemis nodded softly.

"I, I was abused as a kid. She used to come and babysit me after school so she would see all the harm done. So she took on my parents. Eventually she quit the job and brought her to her mother, who treated me like her own daughter. Tough love, with a bit of healing potion."  
>Artemis smiled at that.<p>

I looked on to see Kid Flash staring at Ace.

"So why are you so bloody?"

I facepalmed. Kid Idiot sure does know how to ruin a nice moment.

"Someone else attacked. Someone much more powerful than you."she said darkly

"The Joker."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kid Flash POV**

I laughed nervously.

"Yeah right. Jokers in Arkham. So who exactly are you and should we give you medical treatment?"

She glared at me, again, and spat back, "Oh please. I know for a fact that Joker was the one to hurt me. In case you didn't see, I was there. You were right Artemis, he really is an idiot."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Yeah we all know, back to the Joker. And I know you need medical treatment."

Ace scoffed, "I'll be fine if I can get some clean bandages."

"I know where you can get them! And on the way you can tell me what happened."said Robin, a bit too eagerly

Ace eyed him warily and looked to Artemis, "Sorry boys. I have a bit of trouble when it comes to trusting. As far as I'm concerned I only asked for Arty's help."

"C'mon Ace, tell me what happened."said Artemis quickly as she waved a staggering Ace towards the medical bay

"How come she gets to call you Arty?"I muttered

She stopped walking abruptly. She knew I was just looking for a fight but she still let it get under her skin. She sighed and watched Ace limp over.

"Get over it Baywatch. I have a friend to take care of."

I sped over to them before they could react and helped lifted Ace off her feet. As quick as I did it she punched me.

"What the hell?!"I screamed feeling hot liquid come from my nose

Without a second thought she slammed her stronger food into my stomach and flipped herself back on her good foot. I doubled over in pain as she hissed something out, "Rör inte mig eller jag kommer att göra ditt liv till ett helvete."

"What did you just say?"asked Robin, who usually is the translator

She blinked and cursed, "Aw shit, speaking in Swedish again. Sorry I have a tendency to do that when I'm mad. I said don't touch me or I'll make you life a living hell. I'm not a damsel in distress, so don't pretend I am."

With that she limped off to the medical bay.

I looked over to Robin.

"Hack the security footage to listen to what they're saying. I have a feeling they're keeping something from us."

With that Robin cackled and took out his holographic computer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis POV**

I smiled softly as Ace cursed Kid Flash for making her land unsteadily.

"You did a pretty good land. To the untrained eye it would've been beautiful."

She scoffed, "To the untrained eye. They have trained eyes."

I sighed as I led her into white room with medical supplies.

She held her breath, and I was sad to say I knew why.

Two years ago she was convicted of being mentally unstable. Now she has lyssophobia. And slight dementophobia. The fear of going insane and anything with insane in it. She would know what it's like, she was in an insane asylum herself. I checked her heartbeat, which was pounding faster than it should have been and made her change into her spare clothing as she cleaned herself up. She got a knife in the leg, cut on her forehead, and two broken fingers. After I cleaned off the blood on my hands she changed into her superhero outfit. This one had a wooden hair stick that was quite capable of piercing flesh if need be.

"They have security cameras here." she noted

I nodded, "Your point being."

She looked at the corner of the room where a camera was hidden.

"Hello Boy Blunder and Kid Crash. I hope you enjoyed seeing me half naked because I promise you won't ever again. Now if you could please look away from the camera I would appreciate it." She smiled sweetly and grabbed some crutches.

"What are you doing?"I asked

"Leaving."

"Oh no you don't. You need to heal first."

She stood up and started to walk out the door, "Tell Jade I said hi, Paula a warm hug, and dear Lawrence a punch in the gut. Oh how I miss sparring with your friends and family."

I smiled because I knew when she said sparring she meant making sure she lived to 18, "I won't have to, you're staying here."

She stopped and started laughing, "Oh you're funny! Do you honestly believe if they knew about my condition they would except me here. Wow your'e even more mad than me."

"You're starting to sound like it again." I knew it was a low blow, but I had to bring it in. She was still clinically insane and every time someone learned it they thought she was going to try and murder them.

She paled slightly, "I know I know. But do you have any idea how hard it is to keep it in? I know what they said about me, I'm not that insane."

I sighed and did what I hate doing, I begged, "Please. I can't lose you and Hector. You were my only friend, and almost still are. Miss Martian is amazing, but she tries to please everyone. You on the other hand are like a slap of reality. Please?"

She turned around, eyes locked on her feet, "They're not going to like this you know."

"They'll be fine with it, some more than others." I grinned thinking about how eager Robin had been to help her, but for his sake I hope he didn't try to pursue his crush on Ace. She was stubborn, tough, and quite often she didn't care what you felt. She just acted.

She looked up with an expression of anguish, "I'm not doing it for them. I'm trying. But you know what it's like. No trust. You can't trust anyone, not even yourself. I know the voices aren't real and I shouldn't listen to them, but sometimes I find myself wanting to just let them do the talking."

I held her hand, "You're stronger than that. Just keep trying."

She breathed in slowly and finally responded softly, "Where do I stay?"


	5. Chapter 5

I forgot about this before: **_I do not own anything except the OC_**

Just in case you wanted to know this is what Ace's hair stick looks like:** 022/0/7728514/il_340x270.481370859_ **

**Robin POV**

Today I was feeling the aster.

As I walked into the kitchen that I knew Artemis and Ace were currently walking to and KF was already at I grinned. Maybe Ace came off a bit rough but come on, she probably has a reason for it.

I knew she must have some backstory she's not telling us, aside from the abuse, so I couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy. I certainly didn't have the best story. My parents died right before my eyes...Something nobody should ever see. I sobered for a minute and quickly tried to bring back my grin.

"Gotta get traught."I said to myself

"What are you talking about?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I didn't know doing the ninja thing was that scary, so that's why KF hates it, "What?"

I looked at the chair Ace occupied and she sighed, "Traught. What does it mean?"

I smiled, "It's the opposite of distraught. You know, like disaster. Aster."

She cocked her head to the side, "Cool. So like disappoint?"

"Yeah!"

"Also I think aster is a type of flower. Isn't it like a daisy or something?"

I thought, "I don't really pay attention to flowers. Maybe. So are you pointed?"

She laughed, "I'd say so. Not a lot to be disappointed in. Would upset work? Up means higher or improved."

It seemed she caught on quickly, "Maybe, but you can't just have a random word, it has to work for the situation."

She nodded, "Well now that you've taught me the ways of dissecting the dictionary I'm going to bed."

"Cool, which room are you?"

She bit her lip, "I might just go home."

I blinked a few times before realization crept in, "I wouldn't if I were you."

She stared at me, "Why not?"

"Don't you need to heal?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Just stay for a week or so and rest, just trust us."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Fine. You should probably tell Arty."

"Sure."

"You can probably do it at school."

"Yeah, no problem."

"OK goodnight."

I smiled, "Goodnight."

"Oh and Robin!" She looked at me over her shoulder, "Can you watch out for her? You know 'Miss? Seeing as you to both go to Gotham Academy. Thanks."

With that she left me staring at her retreating figure as I realized my slip up and realized how pissed Batman would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own anything except the OC_**

**Ace POV**

I walked out of my room stealthily as I listened to the people in the kitchen.

"M'gann I think someone else is in the cave."

"Yeah, Kid Flash told me a friend of Artemis's is in the cave. Apparently she got hurt."

"She sounds pretty close."

I walked in as quietly as possible to find a towering form with it's back to me.

"Well know that I know you two are done talking about me can I get some cereal?"I asked calmly

He jumped up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and threw a fist at me. I grabbed his clenched hand and twisted it out of reflex. His blue eyes stared at my dark ones as I quickly let go. He seemed like the description Artemis gave me, not my type though. I broke the stare to smile at the green girl, presumably Miss Martian, and walk towards the refrigerator. I could practically feel their eyes burning into the back of my head through the silence and sighed.

"Well go ahead, ask the questions."I said in a bored tone of voice

"Who the hell are you?" asked Superboy

I rolled my eyes, "A friend of Artemis. If you must refer to me when talking to your team please call me Ace. Not she, it, or any words that a child such as myself isn't allowed to hear."

Miss Martian asked the next question, "So are you joining the team."

I looked at her eagerness, "I hope not. Everywhere I go there's another enemy. I don't want anymore, thank you very much."

"Cut the crap. Just tell us everything."said Superboy forcefully

"Everything."I deadpanned

"You know what I mean. Powers, abilities, etc."

"Powers: None. I'm a perfectly normal girl. Abilities: Martial arts, fighting, and rude comments. Etc: My name is Ace, I grew up in the rough part of Gotham, became friends with her, still am, got hurt by Kid Derp, Joker found me, beat me up, I escaped, found Arty, wound up here. Anything else you don't know about my life story."

Miss Martian smiled, "So you're a human?"

"To my knowledge, yes."

"Can you help me with something?"

I sighed, "Wait let me guess. Earth experience?"

"Yeah!"

"No. I have no social skills, people across the globe hate me, and so does your boyfriend. Wait let me guess, you're not dating? Yeah right."

Superboy's eyes narrow, "You know for a little girl you sure do talk a lot."

I was bored so I tried to get him mad, "And yet I could still beat you in a sparring match."

He stood up, "Try me."

I stood up and limped to the meeting room, if anything I was stubborn, "No problem."

We set up the match with the tech and soon Black Canary walked in.

"What are you doing?"she asked

"Sparring."I answered as I limped to the opposite side of Superboy. Miss Martian filled her in as we started the fight.

He started, walking forward as I got in my fighting stance. Suddenly when he was 5 feet away he lunged. I barrel rolled to my left and quickly stood up. He took a step forward and threw a punch. I ducked under and flipped behind him. Just as he got his balance back I punched his right shoulder. He spun on his foot with fire in his eyes. He kicked with his right foot and I grabbed it and lifted him off the ground. As he slipped I dropped his foot and back flipped away.

A computerized voice announced his failure, **"Superboy: Fail"**

For a second he lay on the floor and I staggered over to him and held out a hand. He glared at me.

I sighed, "It's what happens after you fall that matters. Not why you fall or how. What you do after."

For a second he just stared at me, then he grabbed my hand and I hauled him up.

Black Canary chuckled, "Nice performance, Ace. How about you try something harder though."

"Like what?"

"Fighting me."


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own anything except the OC_**

_Italics mean in Swedish_

**Artemis POV**

I walked into the cave for training and found an odd sight.

Wally was pigging out (No surprise), Robin was fidgeting as he looked at something in front of him, Kaldur was talking to Raquel, Raquel was biting her lip like she was nervous, M'gann was treating an injured Superboy, Superboy was beaten up badly, and Black Canary was talking to someone.

"Okay, don't worry about anyone else, just focus on the fight."

A familiar voice answered back, "Are you going to use your canary cry and blast my ears out or is this a no powers fight?"

Ace. That idiot.

Black Canary smiled, "No powers, shall we begin?"

I finally peeked around Kaldur to see Ace grinning ear to ear, like the Cheshire Cat. I shivered. Bad choice of words.

Wally zoomed to me with a bag of chips in his hands, "Hey Arty! Long story short Ace challenged Supey to a fight, Supey lost, BC challenged Ace to a fight, Ace idiotically accepted."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't call me that."

"I bet you 20$ Ace is going down." he whispered, I grinned and shook his hand, then the fight started.

Black Canary circled Ace as Ace cracked her knuckles. Then Black Canary rushed forward with a roundhouse kick. Ace back flipped out of reach and landed perfectly. Black Canary ran over and swept her feet under Ace's. Ace quickly fell and caught herself on her hands like a push up without using her feet. She pushed herself up and dropkicked Black Canary. Black Canary caught her foot and threw it. Ace cart wheeled to the right and winced. I knew she used her bad foot. But acting as if nothing had happened she threw a punch which Black Canary caught. Just as Black Canary was going to twist her arm Ace kicked at her head, causing Black Canary to grab her foot out of instinct. As Black Canary grabbed Ace's foot Ace kicked her in the gut. Black Canary doubled over and lost Ace's hand and foot. Quick as a blink Ace grabbed Black Canary's arm and flipped it over her shoulder.

**"Black Canary: Fail."**

I smirked at Wally as he handed over a $20 bill. Just as I pocketed the cash Ace collapsed.

Robin, Wally, and I rushed forward. Wally caught her and Robin got there before me. He cursed in a different language.

"Her knife wound is bleeding and she needs new bandages."he declared

I ran over and I could see she was sweaty, pale, and had blood all over her leg.

I heard her whisper something in her unconscious form,_ "Jävla helvete...Dö i ett hål!"_

"Still a fighter." I smiled as I translated her sentence. Yeah OK I used Google Translate on my phone, but whatever.

Robin frowned, "What did she say?"

"Something like,'Fucking hell. Die in a hole.'"

Wally laughed, "What language is it again?"

"Swedish."

Robin smiled, "C'mon let's get her back to the Medical Bay."

Wally zoomed her there and Robin and I arrived as she started squirming.

_"Backa!"_

I yelled at Wally, "Get away from her, just let me handle it!"

His eyebrows bunched together and I glared at him, "Now."

"What did she say?"asked Wally

I rolled my eyes as Robin used his own translator on his holographic computer, "She said 'Back off."

"Leave! Now!"I yelled at them

Two minutes later they were gone and I walked over to Ace. She was starting to whimper and cry. Luckily she was still though.

"Ace? ACE?!"I yelled at her

She wasn't getting up, she was just sobbing and speaking quickly in Swedish.

I panicked and ran to Black Canary, "There's something wrong with Ace! Sh-she won't wake up!"

Her eyes widened and she shouted to M'gann, "M'gann get over here! We might need you!"

Robin's head poked around the corner and he opened his mouth. I ran off before he could ask any questions.

As I ran into the Medical Bay M'gann was trying to calm her down and Black Canary was putting her on an IV and strapping her down. Robin entered behind me and I pushed him out as I locked the door and he banged on it.

"C'mon let me help!"

I ignored him and walked over the Black Canary, "Is she going to be OK?"

She frowned, "Who gave her the knife wound?"

"Joker."

"Shit, there's fear venom in her. She's hurt and will relive traumatizing events."

Just as she finished speaking Ace screamed, "I'm not insane! I swear I'm normal!"

She sobbed and I bit back tears. She was reliving her time at the asylum.

Suddenly M'gann fell down, "What the hell was that?!"

"Did you see the asylum?"I asked quietly

Black Canary looked at me, "Tell me everything. Now."

"When she was 11, everyone accused her of being clinically insane. Sh-she's good though. Almost clairvoyant. But they still sent her to an insane asylum. She has dreams all the time and insanity is her biggest fear. The Shadows broke her out and tortured her to know more about the future. During one of my training sessions with my dad I snuck in and got her out. We had to fight our way out and she was hurt badly. I took her to my mom and she healed there. She's been through too much for a 13 year old. Please, I promise she's good. But you have to promise not to tell anyone or treat her differently. She tends to be upset when people think she's like one of those horrible villains who will watch the world burn."

They stare at me and finally M'gann's sobs break the silence.

Black Canary's eyes are watering up and she quickly dismisses us.

We head out, but not without listening to the screams of my best friend radiate through the walls of Mount Justice.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own anything except the OC_**

_Italics mean in Swedish  
>Also the team already knows about Artemis, M'gann, and Conner's secrets, but it hasn't been the New Years episode though.<em>

**Robin POV**

I sat in the kitchen watching the video feed with Kid Flash.

"So she's insane, like for real."stated Wally

I stuck out my chin, "But she's good."

"Yeah but-"

"Not much more we need to know. Sure she's unstable, but she's not like Joker bad."

A new voice entered the conversation, "And you should really keep that to yourself."

I jumped at the sound of Artemis's voice.

"Oh uh Artemis! What a surprise! Didn't see you there would you care to explain the plot twist?"asked KF

I facepalmed, "What he means to say is why did you lie?"

She sat down across from us, "I didn't.

"Her parents were low agents in the Shadows. She was like me, in a family of criminals. But she was a prodigy. She could fight like someone who had years of training, she was smart, and as you heard clairvoyant. She told the truth. I checked up on her after the torturing which was done by her parents, I got her out, and I brought her to my mother, who helped her heal and kept training her to be even better. A year after she took off. Just left and went into the hero gig. She inspired me to get out of the Life."

I looked for words to describe how I felt. It took a few minutes of silence but I soon broke it, "Why didn't you tell us about her?"

She shrugged, "Why would you need to know?"

"We could've helped." Another voice. I looked over to see Kaldur, Raquel, M'gann, and Conner as they walked into the room.

Artemis looked at her shoes, "I was too busy looking for her. The first night I was here and Cheshire got away, she got away because she said she knew where Ace was. I was desperate to find her, in a way I felt responsible for her getting hurt. I used to see her at school, but that changed when I left to. She was gone."

At that point she was tearing up and she stood up to leave. She walked to the rooms and slammed a door behind her. KF followed her and the rest of the group left.

I couldn't stand knowing I couldn't help. So I went to the Medical Bay.

* * *

><p>When I knocked on the door I saw Black Canary, her eyes were red and she looked tired. Ace was behind her know shaking and crying softly.<p>

"C-can I help?"I asked

BC smiled softly and nodded, not trusting her voice. I walked in the room and sat down, watching the heart monitor beep steadily.

At some point BC fell asleep and all was quiet.

Even Ace had stopped crying and was now totally quiet.

I looked at her sleeping form. She looked peaceful and younger. Her lips pulled into a small frown, her head cocked to the side as if she was confused, and her tears leaving her face. I wiped off the last tear and she finally looked like she should've. Peaceful, carefree, calm.

I smiled and sat back down.

A few minutes later Black Canary woke up and spoke in a hoarse voice, "She looks so content, just sleeping."

She started humming a tune, some Taylor Swift song. It was slow and sad, but also a bit hopeful.

I recognized the tune as she finished, it was Safe & Sound.

Then her heart stopped. The monitor just went _beep beep eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee p_.

I jumped up and BC grabbed two thin metal circles and shouted, "Clear!"

As she electrocuted Ace, Ace convulsed and her eyes shot open.

Her heart came back on and I ran over, "Oh God are you OK?"

She blinked and took a deep breath, "Not feeling the aster today. Not at all."

I grinned as she took huge gulps of air. She looked at her surroundings. With that she flipped out a pocket knife and cut the binds.

She grinned, "So, is it a bad time to say I'm hungry?"


	9. Chapter 9

**_I do not own anything except the OC_**

**_Sorry for all the fights I was just frustrated from personal stress/school and I took it out wrongly. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion just please make sure it's not offensive._**

**Artemis POV**

She left. She ate and left. Without us knowing. THAT **IDIOT.**

God damnit. DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT.

That frickin' Ace had to go frickin' blame herself for everything, even though she knew she didn't have any virus or anything. She just fucking left so everyone would be safe. She had to be the stupid hero every frickin' time. Even I knew she wasn't invincible.

I was at the Mount Justice gym beating the shit out of a punching bag.

I shrieked as I destroyed a bag while punching it.

"Geez Arty. Depressed much?"

"Fuck off Wally."

He grinned, "Getting into mean words I see."

I was done. I wasn't dealing with his crap.

I whipped around and kicked him. In a place that doesn't shine. Hard.

He whimpered and fell to the ground. I huffed and stomped out of the room. I showered, changed into my civvies,and walked to the Zeta tubes in record time. I was about to walk out until Kid Idiot walked out.

"It's not your fault you know."

I didn't reply and he sighed, "She made her choice, you wouldn't be able to stop her anyway."

"She deserves better then what she got."I snapped back.

He took a few steps forward and I averted my gaze, "She never did get a good life, you know. She was trained since the day she could walk. How to lie, steal, fight, and make sure she wasn't attached to anyone. Not dependant."

He frowned, "Being alone doesn't make you independent."

"In her dictionary it does."

He stepped forward again and embraced me, only then did I fall apart. I couldn't hold back the tears.

My best friend died and I wasn't there. I was sulking in a corner and she died. As she was whipped I watched until she fainted, then I would clean her up until they hit her again. And she still didn't say anything. She was strong, but she wasn't strong enough to make it alone. That much I knew. She needed someone to help her, even if she wouldn't admit it.

I finally pushed away from Wally and went to the Zeta tube.

"Can I go with you?"he asked quietly.

"Excuse me, she has a temper can kill and doesn't like you."

"Yeah, but...she's important to you."

I hesitated, "Fine but you better not mess up Baywatch."

He grinned, "I can only do better than you."

As we headed out the Zeta tubes, hand in hand, I could've sworn I could hear Robin's cackling.

* * *

><p>We had gone around the whole city. Literally. Twice.<p>

"Where the hell is she?"

I jumped at the voice.

I looked over at Wally and was surprised to see he was actually frustrated.

I rubbed circles on his back, "It'll be fine. We'll find her."

"I should be the one saying that to you."he grinned.

It was true, but I didn't say anything. I just smiled and sat down.

We were at a park, pretty nice for a poor area. The tire swing was broken though. But there were swings, green trees, and park benches. Overall nice.

"What are you two doing here?"

I jumped at the new voice, to see Boy Wonder.

"'Ello Rob."said Wally.

I managed a smile, "Hey Robin."

He grinned, "What no nicknames? Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Wally soured, "Looking for Miss Independant."

I rolled my eyes, "She has a name."

"Yes, and she also punched me in the face while I was trying to help her. And threatened me. In Swedish! What the fuck is with the Swedish anyway?"

I shrugged, "She watches Pewdiepie? In case you haven't noticed I haven't seen her in a year or so." _(A/N I watch Pewds. Sorry had to say it, but that's not the reason she knows Swedish. Just a question: Is there any Bro's reading this?)_

Robin bit his lip, "We have a new mission. Suit up and get to the cave."

I raised an eyebrow, "And what would this mission be?"

Robin shrugged, "I was told to find you two and report back. That's it. OK? So get traught and get to the cave."

I looked to Wally who was just as confused as I was and stood up.

"Let's go Boy Blunder."

* * *

><p>When we got to the cave Batman and Red Tornado were ready to brief the mission.<p>

Batman started, "There have been recent reports of a young girl who is believed to be a vigilante who rarely comes out. She has fought several times with Sportsmaster, The Joker, and Cheshire in the last month and has stopped kobra venom shipping when we didn't. It seems she is quite human and is very skilled in combat. Her hero name is **Domino**. She has sent a report that says her history, intel on a new shipping, and needs help. She is the daughter of Deathstroke. To an extent. She received training from him personally and is capable at taking out a league member.

He paused to type a few things in the computer, "Here is what she looks like."

My eyes widened as Ace showed up on the screen. Suddenly a video popped up and it showed her fighting Superman and Green Lantern. But there was something off about her, every punch she threw she whispered sorry and cringed. Eventually she won the fight but came out with many injuries. She tied both of them up and ran out of the warehouse.

"Why was she fighting them?"I asked.

"They knew she was Deathstroke's daughter and perceived her as a threat."answered Batman curtly.

Robin spoke up,"What do we have to do?"


	10. Chapter 10

**_I do not own anything except the OC_**

**Robin POV**

To say I was anxious was an understatement. On one hand I hoped I could see her, on the other I wanted to murder her. Batman told us we needed to fight and get it over with, I guess it was kind of it. We were allowed to engage in combat and didn't need to contact the league unless an emergency. We were on our own.

Seems Ace wanted to drop by though.

So she waltzed in during the meeting.

Batman was cut off while explaining that we were allowed to attack.

"Hello sir, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I believe I forgot something at the cave from the last time I occupied it. I will be out in a few moments."she said, she was like a soldier

He raised an eyebrow, "The last time you occupied the cave?"

"Yes sir, one of my friends helped me out of something and insisted I get medical treatment."

"What's wrong with you?"blurted out Wally

Artemis paled, "Wally I don-"

"No really, first you come in brutally injured, then you fight JL members, you walk off, and now this? I thought you were ,like, insane and didn't take bull from anyone." Wally questioned

Ace froze, "Excuse me, I will be out of your way in a moment."she said icily

"Oh please, you-"he started

She suddenly glared at him and interrupted, "I'm sorry were you born stupid or have you been training for your moment of idiotic glory? Can. I. Please. Get. My. Stuff? Huh? Got any dumbass comeback for that Kid Idiot?", She turned to Batman, "I'm sorry sir for the outburst I'll be leaving as soon as I grab this."

She gave a smart salute as she turned on her heels and walked into the guest room she was in. I shifted my feet slightly as Batman's gaze came over the team in a manner you don't want to encounter Batman in.

We were silent before Artemis snickered, "On the brightside; Kid Derp just got burned by a thirteen year old."

* * *

><p>We were finally on the mission. And it was raining.<p>

Everything was gray and boring.

We had hid for exactly 5 minutes and Wally was already complaining about... everything really. Ace was silent, M'gann was distant, Conner was frustrated, Kaldur was watchful, Artemis was fidgeting, Rocket was bored, and I was counting minutes.

_5 minutes 47 seconds._

_5 minutes 48 seconds._

_5 minutes 49 seconds._

_5 minutes 50 seconds._

_5 minutes 5-_

My counting was cut off by the explosion in the warehouse we were hiding behind. Two figures walked out, luckily we were out of sight, and I could identify them easily.

The first one I could see was Icicle Jr. He was carrying a bag of something. The second was Cheshire, who was keeping watch.

She took out a kunai and Jr started rummaging through the bag. Then we attacked.

M'gann went to Jr to attack and he froze her in a pillar of ice, Superboy hit him hard, Artemis was shooting from a safe distance at Jr and Cheshire, I was throwing birdarangs, KF and Kaldur were attacking Cheshire, and Rocket was trying to take the bag.

Then Cheshire threw a kunai at me. I closed my eyes and waited for it to pierce my shoulder, because I knew I couldn't dodge it, and didn't feel it. I opened my eyes to see Ace take the hit with her left shoulder and threw a knife, which buried itself in Cheshire's right leg, and take out another wicked sharp knife. Icicle Jr was overtaken by Superboy. Ace threw her second knife which hit Cheshire's other leg. Cheshire cursed and stared at Ace throughout the fight with Aqualad. I noticed Ace falling and grabbed her, she was pale and shivering. She was now in a pool of her own blood and Rocket rushed over to help me patch her up. We tried to stop the bleeding, or slow it down, but I knew there was poison in it when it turned a dark blackish color. Cheshire took something out of her pocket and threw it down creating a huge smoke cloud and disappearing into the shadows. Icicle Jr smirked and followed in suit. We found the bag full of venom. M'gann's pillar of ice shattered and she was free.

"Artemis!"I called out

She turned and her eyes widened.

"What happened?"she shouted as she ran over

"Cheshire hit her!"I answered

Kaldur tensed, "Poison?"

I nodded and he took something out. An antivenom.

"Does she have a weak point in her body?"he asked Artemis

She bit her lip, "Like an Achilles heel?"she asked

He nodded and she sighed,"The area between her shoulder blades, if you hit her there in a fight she freezes up and goes into flashback mode. Why do you need to know what her weak spot is?"

"Because this venom takes the weak point in the body and focuses it's harm there."he answered calmly

"Why is her back her weak spot?"I asked

She shrugged, "The worst of her cuts were there, the deepest ones."

Kaldur pushed the needle into her back and she screamed. It was bloodcurdling and ear piercing. It was one of terror and pain. Her body convulsed with sobs and shrieks.

I squeezed her hand and she slammed her other fist into the ground, leaving a dent, as she screamed, "Låt mig dö!"

I translated it quickly and my heart sank, she said 'Just let me die!'. Whatever she was having a flashback of wasn't worth it. She wanted to just die.

And I almost wanted to put her out of her misery.


	11. Chapter 11

**_I do not own anything except the OC_**

**Artemis POV**

Ace's weak point.

Her "Achilles Heel" was in between her shoulder blades.

If you hit her there she would drop like a rock. I don't know why.

She always said that she was more vulnerable than she should have been. Like a weak link in the group. No matter how much she fought she just claimed she could've and should've done better.

It was like a T-Rex claiming it was only as strong as a chiwawa.

Maybe she was weak.

I wouldn't know.

No matter how many lies I tell there's always another one I can tell.

No, that I have to tell.

The words came up quicker than they should've, "We need to take her to the medical lab, when she wakes up no one can be in the room. She- she'll be in kill mode."

No one questioned me. They knew better.

* * *

><p>We dragged her into the med bay as she kicked and moaned, no longer screaming, but luckily still not conscious.<p>

I push everyone out as soon as she was in, lying in a heap on the floor.

I slam the door behind me after I run out.

The girl is silent and for a minute there is no noise.

I run over to the one-sided glass in time to see Ace stand up.

She cracks her neck and knuckles before grinning.

She laughs with no joy and slowly picks up some medical supplies only used for surgery.

She spins the sharp utensil in between her fingers. I look to the team, who are gathered close to the glass. At the far left is Kaldur, then Wally, Robin, M'gann, Conner, Raquel, and then me. Ace looks to the glass, an almost innocent and scared expression on.

My eyebrows furrow in concentration. She should be in kill everything and everyone in my line of sight mode right now. What was going on?

She points to the glass, "I can hear the difference in your breathing." She points to the right side of the glass(where I am), "Artemis Crock, Raquel Ervin, Conner Kent, Megan Morse, Richard Grayson, Wallace West, Kaldur'ahm. Interesting opponents."

With that she whips seven perfectly aimed sharp tools at each of us.

"M'GANN! MAKE THEM STOP!"shouts Kaldur.

M'gann's eyes glow green and she stops each of them as they hit the glass.

Ace cocks her head to the side and thinks for a second.

"Martian. Green? No. White. Interesting. Weaknesses include chest and sides. Green martian weaknesses include forehead."

Ace sprints like a cheetah and jumps through the broken glass and snatches a shard and throws one at M'ganns forehead.

I pull back an arrow and shoot it, it intercepts the glass halfway.

Ace turns to me, "Archer. Capable of 98.3751% perfect shots. Sportsmaster doesn't approve."

Then she runs to me and whispers in my ear before kicking me in the gut, "Neither does Deathstroke."

I slam into the wall and groan. I feel a wave of air, Wally, come towards me check if I'm OK, "GO.",I choke out.

He nods worriedly. Then he runs at Ace, who nimbly dodges and sticks her foot out, effectively tripping him.

"Speedster. Slower than original, a bit clumsy, and cocky. Not a lot to be arrogant about though."

Robin cackles, "Ooh burn!"

With that he throws a smoke bomb.

I cough, "You idiot! She's trained just as much as you in the smoke and dark!"

"Atlantean. Water formed weapons may be lethal and can change form. Main weakness is heat."

"Human. Draws power from belt. I'll just grab that."

I struggle to move and get up, but she must've blocked my chi. I can't move my body. A little trick she picked up during her travels. Not lethal but effective.

"Clone. Super enhanced ability. Kryptonite is in my leggings."

One by one the team is taken out before it's just Ace and Robin.

"Clever, resourceful, playful, athletic, major threat."mutters Ace.

"Why thank you!"announces Robin as he attempts to drop kick her.

"Arrogant and light."she counters.

She catches his leg and throws him across the room.

He groans and she scans the room for anymore threats.

Then she disappears.

And the lights all go off with a bang.

Ace has always been a bit dramatic.

Then everything turns black.

* * *

><p>I wake up with a startling memory of being attacked.<p>

I really hate when Ace goes into insane killer mode.

When I open my eyes I see Ace sitting in the middle of the room. Eyes closed, legs crossed, poised, and calm.

She's silent and breathes deeply.

Only then do I notice the whole team is all patched up and lying on stretchers carefully set up.

As more people groan and wake up I sit up and look around.

"What happened?"muttered Wally, "Oh nevermind. Tiny beat us up."

Even at this Ace remains calm and collected.

I take a deep breath, "Ace I'm gonna ask you some questions and you better answer them. OK?"

She nods.

"What do you mean by 'capable of 98.3751% perfect shots'?"I ask.

She grins, "You're getting sloppy Greeny."

I ignore that and Conner asks, "You have _kryptonite_ in your _leggings_?"

"Made 'em myself. Best way to make sure America's super boy scout doesn't kill you."

Robin's next, "I'm light?"

"Easy to throw."

Then Wally, "Arrogant for no reason?"

She raises an eyebrow, "Name one reason you should be."

He snorts, "I'm a genius in science."

"Science is only a way to make you seem smarter while really stupidly assuming magic isn't real. Any other useless remark?"

"Why are your eyes closed?"asks Wally.

"Why are your's open?"she counters.

"To see."

"Then mine are closed because I'd prefer to not see you."

I try to control my laugh.

Wally attempts again, "I'm fast."

"And yet I still won in that last fight."

"You cheated."

"Wally what state do you live in?"

"Ohio, Central City."

"Wrong."

"What how can I-"

"You live in a state of denial."

And that's why she's my best friend.

_**Sorry I took so long to** **update!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_I do not own anything except the OC_**

**Robin POV**

As the team healed Ace kept her eyes closed, her and Wally argued, Ace won the arguments, and Wally started a new one.

There was a thought stuck in my head, one I couldn't place. Something that Ace said. A name...

"I can name at least 5 flawed characters that were supposed to be some of the greatest movie villains ever."claimed Ace.

"Try."challenged Wally.

(A/N I can't really take credit for this next line. This was stolen from article_20341_the-6-stupidest-plots-supposedly-smart-movie-villains_ )

"1. _Die Hard_. Hans Gruber has the stupidest escape plan ever. 2._ Les Miserables._ The most recognizable authority figure in freaking Paris attempts to go under cover. 3. _Blade_. Deacon Frost wants to change all of mankind into vampires. This will starve all of the vampires including himself. 4. _Goldeneye._ The villains make a fortune on **terrorist** attacks. That means the money is now useless. Same thing with _Under Siege 2: Dark Territory._ 6.-"

"How did you know our secret identities?"I asked, interrupting the current argument about dumb movie villains.

She's silent, "How did I know _what_?"she asks.

"When you pointed to us from the glass you said all of our names. And I know Artemis didn't tell you because she doesn't know mine. How did you know?"

She thinks, "I'm insane. I know everything."

I roll my eyes, "Joker doesn't know-"

She interrupts me with a snort, "He doesn't need to know."

"What do you me-"

"His game isn't killing you and Batman. Then no one could really fight him. They'd either be too good or too bad. Joker and Batman are equal."

That shut me up, with this Wally started talking, "How is it that breathing patterns alert you of the person?"

She groans, "I'll tell you again. **_I'm batshit__ crazy._ **I can fight you with my eyes closed and kill you in exactly 12 ways with my left hand."

Artemis jumps in, "For the record, that's 2 ways less than I can do with my right hand."

Ace grins, eyes still closed, "You overachiever, you."

Wally's eyes widen, "Wait, Artemis! You can kill me in 14 ways with your right hand? Then why are you so useless against-"

Ace flings a knife that barely knicks Wally's right ear, "End that sentence and I will end you." she growls icily.

Artemis snickers and Wally takes a shaky breathe, I still don't understand, "So how can you tell breathing patterns apart?"

Her eyes snap open, bloodshot and just as intensely brown as before, "Maybe you don't get it, but the Shadow's know. They train you until breaking is merciful. They always find a way to make your life a goddamn hell. I know all of the heroes identity. Secrets are too easy to find out. And the Shadows know. I'm trying to do you a favor."

Artemis's gaze whipped over to Ace, "A favor?"

I could just get out one sentence, "The League's identities?"

Ace rolls her shoulders in circles, "The favor, " she says, ignoring what I was going to say, "is that I'll tell you how to take down the Shadow's."

Kaldur's head snaps upwards to face Ace,"And you've withheld this information for this long _because_?"

She closes her eyes again, "Because I didn't trust you."

M'gann is the next one to say something, "Why can't I read your mind?"

Ace raises an eyebrow, "You've got a strong telepathic mind, but not that strong. You have to work on your focus. You're trying to get into everyone's mind. Focus on one person. Or not. I'm special."

M'gann furrows her eyebrows in concentration. A minute later her eyes widen and she goes into the fetal position, "Oh no, no...crazy people. Never again."

Ace cocks her head to the side.

I stand up, immediately a wave of dizziness hits me.

Ace's head snaps toward me and her eyes open, "Don't walk yet. Everyone's still 39% unstable."

Wally groans, "Now you're just guessing. How could you possibly know that?"

She groans (mocking him), "Because I'm smarter than you."

He glared with anger heating his veins, green eyes struggling to meet her cold brown ones, "You know I'm sick of your damn attitude! Just tell us how to beat the Shadows and _leave!"_

There's a silence that's almost unbearable. The words are starting to get to Ace and she opens her eyes, suddenly her demeanor has changed. She's emotionless and quiet. She slowly turns her head to Wally.

"Do you have a death wish?" she asks, as if talking to a little kid.

He stays silent and she keeps talking, "I'm a trained _killer. _I won't say it twice. And you're asking me to leave because I have with me the possession of a personality. Just a hint- you're going to die if you keep doing that. You will. And I will wear a red party dress to your funeral. Now if the logical people on the team would please listen because I'm giving up valuable information."

Wally's eyes are wide, his whole body suddenly still. Artemis is staring at the floor, which is suddenly very interesting. Kaldur has ignored this and is now staring at her, waiting for information. Conner is cold, his body tensed as if expecting a fight, and his eyes untrusting. M'gann is speechless and a bit frightened. I take a deep breath and ask the question that everybody is wondering.

"What's the plan?"

**_Hey guys I don't know what I'm doing. I don't want to continue the story because I'm not really...productive. I feel like I'm being unfair to the people reading by taking so long to update and the chapters are so short. So I'm discontinuing the story. _**

**_Sorry, Fly on,_**

**_IAimToBeOdd_**


End file.
